<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This What Friends Do? // Komahina by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716671">Is This What Friends Do? // Komahina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories'>Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Komahina - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime...?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Is this what friends do?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This What Friends Do? // Komahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one of my first smuts uh</p><p>I actually had to look at my wall halfway through writing this and wonder what the fuck I was doing with my life</p><p>if we know each other pls click off for the love of god</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers intertwined, tongues looping around each other and breaths lacing. One on top of the other, fingers seeping past undergarments and soft breaths being released. The mattress springing up and down with each flinch of stimulation.</p><p>Thighs lifted, thrusting beginning, mewls alongside whimpers dribbling out of lips. Tears of pleasure, cheeks heated, marks from hands and bites. A masterpiece of purple appearing on exposed skin, wrists slightly bruised.</p><p>This is how it usually went for the two. They were only friends though. However, Nagito always had a specific question on his mind: is this what friends do? He'd never want to ask that, obviously.</p><p>They were sort of just... Eachother's sexual release. No matter how lustful the nights got they were just mutuals. No matter the tear stains or the scratch marks, they were just friends.</p><p>Hajime was fully aware that this was what friends DIDN'T do, he had a basic idea that Nagito didn't like him like that - but, who would refuse the offer to hook up with the white-haired male every other day? Not the brunette, that's for sure.</p><p>Inlove with the other from very first glance, going from appreciating every smile Komaeda gave to gawking over his lewd expressions. In Hajime's excuse, life was too short to not fuck your good buddy.</p><p>Even if they were all over each other or on some rare occasions used handcuffs, not a word of dirty talk would appear - they were both convinced that's what people who actually love each other do.</p><p>Hajime wanted to make it clear that he was properly interested, taking note of how monotone and blank Nagito had been lately. He decided on attempting to say something else the next time, instead of cussing and grunting.</p><p>Nagito had always loved the brunette deep down, glad that they had this little routine going on. Hinata was coming over in around five minutes, the text notification sitting on seen.</p><p>Soon enough, the door swung open, the white-haired male being pinned down swiftly. Lips connected, tongues meeting soon after. Quick, rough movements to tug on clothing, the familiar purple hickeys appearing once again. </p><p>This time, the experience was slightly different. Teasing kitty licks, hands wrapping around the shafts, and the brunette's head bobbing up and down at a godly speed. Whimpers could be heard, grunts as hair was softly pulled.</p><p>Drool trickling, the familiar white substance ready to ooze. Catching Nagito completely off guard, Hajime had stopped - repositioning and slightly manoeuvering the other towards him.</p><p>Komaeda practically shrieked in pleasure, his hand shielding his mouth as Hinata did magic wonders with prepping. Scissoring and stretching, fingers being removed and replaced with a familiar tip.</p><p>A bit of time had passed, the thrusting beginning to avoid pain. Eyes rolling back, hastily squeezing shut and teeth clenching around the male's very own hands. Nagito had always attempted to block his sounds and Hajime didn't like that.</p><p>Pulling the barrier of a hand back, intertwining the fingers as the pleasure continued. </p><p>"Don't cover your sounds, they're cute." The brunette sternly spoke, Komaeda trying to respond but being interrupted by the moans and whimpers practically rushing out of his throat. </p><p>Head thrown back, eyes rolled back and occasionally squeezing shut. Scratching and marking Hajime's back with his nails, figure arching as the process sped up with legs resting on the other's shoulders.</p><p>"You look amazing right now." The male complimenting the white-haired individual felt a bit strange but so... Good. Nagito could barely reply, connecting their lips instead; sounds now being released into Hajime's mouth instead of the room.</p><p>A thread of saliva between their lips, broken quickly as sweet nothings were whispered into Komaeda's ears, the words felt perfect coming from Hinata. </p><p>Soon enough, the pleasure got to the both of them and the pale liquid was almost everywhere. Slowing down from their highs, loud breaths of inhales and exhales.</p><p>"Hajime...?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Is this what friends do?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>got kind of embarrassing to write near the end but we good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>